


Disastro umano

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Spock, Starfleet Academy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Professor Spock si accorge che un cadetto nella sua classe riporta spesso ferite, lividi o bernoccoli e decide di indagare sulla causa di tutto ciò. Stringere amicizia col cadetto in questione sembra un buon modo per tenerlo d'occhio.





	Disastro umano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T di LDF, missione 1, settimana 2.

Spock aveva come abitudine quella di controllare la classe con un lungo sguardo prima di iniziare ogni lezione, per assicurarsi che fossero tutti presenti o prendere mentalmente nota di eventuali assenti, ritardatari o studenti disattenti.  
Per una volta invece di tornare subito a controllare i propri appunti per iniziare a spiegare il suo sguardo si fermò su un cadetto seduto in seconda fila. Sapeva bene che il cadetto in questione era James Kirk, figlio del celebre capitano eroe della flotta, ma per Spock era sempre stato più degno di nota il fatto che riuscisse a restituire dei compiti perfetti, cosa che gli aveva fatto meritare la media più alta nel suo corso insieme a Uhura.  
In quel momento la sua attenzione però si era concentrata sul cadetto per via dell'occhio nero che portava con nonchalance. La violenza tra i cadetti non era vista di buon occhio e infatti Kirk aveva cercato di nascondersi dietro un compagno di corso invece di sedere in prima fila come al solito.  
Spock decise che gli avrebbe parlato alla fine delle lezioni e tornò a concentrarsi sui propri appunti per iniziare a spiegare.  
Quando la campanella suonò un'ora dopo Spock non ebbe bisogno di alzare nemmeno troppo la voce per farsi sentire mentre gli studenti lasciavano l'aula con ordine, senza osare fare troppo rumore mentre erano ancora lì in sua presenza.  
"Kirk, posso avere un momento del suo tempo?"  
James strinse le labbra e il compagno seduto alla sua destra gli lanciò uno sguardo che Spock aveva imparato ad interpretare come un "te l'avevo detto" nel corso degli anni che aveva speso a stretto contatto con gli umani.  
Il giovane non sembrò troppo felice di doversi avvicinare alla cattedra, e per una volta nemmeno il sorriso che contraddistingueva la sua espressione era presente. Non che Spock lo avesse osservato molto spesso, ma era abbastanza sicuro di aver sentito dire che si trattava di uno degli studenti più solari all'accademia.  
Cosa che si era accertato non avesse a che fare né col colore dei capelli né con la data di nascita.  
Osservò con calma il ragazzo in piedi davanti a sé, lo sguardo che si soffermava per un momento sul livido.  
"Posso sapere come vi siete procurato quel livido?"  
James si schiarì la voce, alzando una voce. "Mah, sa com'è." Cercò di sviare.  
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio, sopprimendo ogni ricordo di com'era doversi presentare a lezione con un occhio nero per colpa di compagni che trovavano più interessare tormentare qualcuno piuttosto che studiare.  
"No, non so com'è." Disse tranquillo. In fondo non poteva sapere con certezza come fosse successo a Kirk, si disse per giustificare la bugia. "Se ha un problema con qualche suo collega dovrebbe renderlo noto al suo supervisore. Chi è?"  
James sembrò preso in contropiede da quello e lo guardò negli occhi per la prima volta. "Pike. Ma non è niente di che, non c'è bisogno che ne parli con lui. Davvero." Cercò di convincerlo. "Solo un'incomprensione."  
"Sono sicuro che chiunque sia stato ad infliggerle quel livido potrebbe avvantaggiarsi di una lezione in diplomazia se è incline a certe risposte davanti ad incomprensioni."  
James tacque per un momento prima di sbuffare una mezza risata. "Già."  
Spock tacque, incerto su come rispondere a vedere che il cadetto sembrava aver pensato che la sua era stata una battuta. Di successo persino.  
"Spero che la situazione non si ripeta. In caso contrario spero che Pike ne verrà messo al corrente al più presto."  
"Non si ripeterà, professore. Grazie comunque." Aggiunse lo studente, sorridendogli appena.  
Spock annuì, facendo un cenno con la testa per fargli capire che poteva andare.  
L'intero incontro era stato una fonte di sorprese in qualche modo e ora sentiva il bisogno di meditare per cercare di mettere ordine nella propria mente.  
Tra sé e sé Spock decise di tenere sotto controllo comunque lo studente, per assicurarsi che non si ritrovasse ancora in certe "situazioni".

Spock stava lasciando la biblioteca una sera, diretto all'edificio che ospitava i dormitori dei docenti, quando nel vialetto che tagliava il campus si dovette bloccare a riconoscere in Kirk lo studente che teneva la testa alzata per impedire al sangue che gli usciva dal naso di macchiargli la divisa.  
"Cadetto Kirk." Lo chiamò andandogli incontro con passo deciso.  
Gli occhi del giovane si fecero più grandi per la sorpresa e cercò di tamponare il sangue con dei fazzoletti con più forza, cercando allo stesso tempo di rivolgergli un saluto che Spock dismise di fretta, più preoccupato per la sua salute che per le formalità.  
"Cosa è successo?"  
"Uhm, niente di che." Rispose il giovane con voce particolarmente nasale.  
"Niente di che è riuscito a farla sanguinare. Ha il naso rotto?" Chiese con la fronte aggrottata.  
"No, non credo." Aggiunse più piano il cadetto. "Forse dovrei andare in infermeria."  
Spock non rispose subito, guardandosi attorno ma senza riuscire a vedere nessuno che potesse stare scappando dalla scena di un crimine simile.  
"Sarebbe meglio. Ha bisogno di aiuto?"  
"No, grazie. So bene come arrivarci." Ridacchiò, come fosse divertente la sola nozione di lui che non sapeva come trovare l'infermeria.  
Spock guardò ancora più perplesso lo studente, senza capire come potesse trovarlo divertente.  
"Ha già usufruito dei loro servizi?"  
Kirk tirò fuori un verso dal naso che sembrò riuscire a fargli anche più male e Spock finse di non sentire l'imprecazione che gli sfuggì.  
"Diciamo solo che ci vado spesso. Le spiace?" Chiese facendo un cenno con la testa e Spock gli fece cenno di andare pure, ancora sconvolto a sentire che Kirk finiva spesso in infermeria.  
Continuò a pensarci finché non fu tornato al proprio alloggio e allora provò ad accedere ai file degli studenti per tentare di scoprire se ci fosse qualcosa su con quanta frequenza di preciso Kirk si recasse in infermeria. I file erano ovviamente coperti dal segreto tra dottore e paziente, ma le uniche parte nascoste agli insegnanti erano in effetti le motivazioni dei trattamenti e i trattamenti stessi, non le date di accesso.  
Spock guardò la lista di accessi di Kirk alla frequenza con crescente preoccupazione, emozioni che non avrebbe dovuto provare che crescevano in lui al pensiero che nessuno prima di allora si fosse accorto degli abusi che il cadetto subiva regolarmente.

Spock non aspettò oltre l'orario di apertura degli uffici dei professori per recarsi da Pike, bussando alla sua porta e aspettando che lo lasciasse entrare.  
Pike rimase sorpreso a trovarsi Spock sulla porta di mattina presto e lo fece accomodare, anche se la sua espressione divenne via via più perplessa e preoccupata man mano che Spock gli esponeva quanto aveva scoperto su Kirk.  
Kirk non aveva mai fatto parola di incidenti e problemi con altri studenti, non con Pike, ma l'uomo fece in fretta a fare due più due con varie ferite che gli aveva visto addosso nei mesi da che era arrivato all'Accademia e che il ragazzo aveva sempre liquidato come causati da incidenti.  
Nessuno dei due voleva far sentire il ragazzo sotto pressione o fargli pensare che era colpa sua se era vittima di bullismo ma entrambi decisero di tenere sotto controllo i futuri svolgimenti nella speranza di capire chi ci fosse dietro a tutte quelle ferite.

Nelle settimane che seguirono Spock compilò una lunga lista di ferite minori e non che il cadetto Kirk presentava mentre camminava per il campus. Per poterla compilare aveva mandato a memoria gli orari delle sue lezioni e faceva in modo di avere l'occasione almeno una volta al giorno di incontrarlo.  
Kirk non era stupido e si era presto accorto che Spock sembrava essere "ovunque" fosse lui, o almeno così aveva detto quando aveva provato a chiedere a Spock se lo stesse seguendo. Lo aveva chiesto ridendo ma Spock aveva negato con la fronte aggrottata.  
Perché sarebbe stato controproducente se Kirk avesse saputo la verità, si disse.  
Era rimasto sorpreso quando Kirk all'ennesimo incontro "fortuito" in biblioteca gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse per caso di prendere un caffè o un tè insieme fuori da lì. Aveva accettato, ovviamente, perché sembrava una buona occasione per scoprire di più sulle abitudini, su chi avesse vicino. Sperava che ad un certo punto Kirk avrebbe tirato fuori il nome di chi gli aveva procurato quei tagli sulle nocche la settimana prima, di chi era ad avergli fatto comparire quel bernoccolo sulla fronte tre giorni prima, di chi l'aveva colpito sul naso ancora una volta a giudicare dal rossore che parlava di un dermogeneratore usato di fresco, probabilmente in infermeria.  
James era stato decisamente più loquace una volta al di fuori dei terreni del campus, seduto davanti ad un tè con Spock, e il vulcaniano aveva collezionato molte nuove informazioni su di lui, ricambiando con alcune informazioni personali come gli avevano assicurato fosse d'uso all'interno di una conversazione.  
Soprattutto sembrava il modo più facile per portare il cadetto a confidarsi con lui.  
Quando si separarono un'ora e venti dopo Spock dovette ammettere di sapere molto di più su di lui di quanto non sapesse prima. Eppure ancora il nome del bullo che lo perseguitava non era saltato fuori.  
James lo sorprese chiedendo se gli sarebbe andata di ritrovarsi ancora per un tè qualche altra volta e Spock iniziò a chiedersi per la prima volta se il cadetto non potesse pensare che le sue intenzioni non erano più che altro volte a frequentarlo al di fuori di una rapporto strettamente studente/professore.  
Ma dopo tutte le volte che aveva mentito dicendo di non stare seguendolo, dopo aver appena iniziato a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, scoprì di non volergli dire che dovevano mantenere i loro rapporti confinati come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri studenti e studentesse che avevano provato a chiedergli di uscire fino a quel momento.

Il problema era per Spock continuare a ricordarsi da sé che non ci poteva essere tra di loro niente di più di un rapporto normalissimo tra studenti e professori. Il problema si accentuò anche di più quando James iniziò a sorridergli apertamente nei corridoi ogni qualvolta si incontravano. Spock avrebbe potuto dirgli che lo seguiva per controllare lo stato della sua salute, ma tacque e cercò di fare in modo di incrociarlo più spesso di quanto non facesse prima. Perché preoccupato, si disse.  
Non seppe nemmeno lui cosa dirsi per giustificare le proprie decisioni quando accettò l'invito di Kirk di sedersi con lui a pranzo, e quando James glielo chiese il giorno dopo nemmeno tentò di autogiustificarsi, poggiando il proprio vassoio di fronte al suo così come continuò a fare tutti i giorni da allora in poi.  
Approfondendo la conoscenza col cadetto Spock scoprì che anche la preoccupazione che provava a vederlo ferito mutava, trasformandosi in un dispiacere acuto a cui avrebbe voluto poter porre rimedio.  
La sera in cui si rese conto di non provare più per lo studente una preoccupazione che avrebbe potuto provare per qualunque altro studente nei guai si rese conto che le cose tra loro dovevano cambiare.  
Doveva parlare con James e ammettere la verità sul perché avesse cercato di frequentarlo più spesso. Anche se poté sentire una stretta al fianco sinistro al pensiero che James potesse comportarsi irrazionalmente e decidere di troncare ogni rapporto con lui. Probabilmente non avrebbe più voluto pranzare insieme, si disse. Con tutta probabilità avrebbe voluto rinunciare ad andare insieme alla conferenza sulla bioingegneria la settimana dopo. Sospirò a rendersi conto che ancora non aveva avuto nemmeno la possibilità di giocare a scacchi con lui come si erano ripromessi di fare non appena James fosse stato un po' più libero dagli esami.  
Ma gli doveva la verità decise.  
Spock lasciò il proprio alloggio a passo di marcia e i pugni stretti dietro la schiena, cercando di non dare a vedere il turbine di pensieri che sentiva mischiarsi con la preoccupazione di perdere l'amicizia che aveva iniziato a creare col cadetto. E lì era il problema, si disse, perché non avrebbe avuto tutti questi problemi, e non li avrebbe causati a Kirk - perché James di sicuro avrebbe voluto che tornasse a chiamarlo solo per cognome, e dopo di allora sarebbe stato ancora più difficile per Spock tenere sotto controllo eventuali minacce alla sua persona - se si fosse limitato a trattare lo studente come tale.  
Era così immerso nei propri pensieri che si rese conto che la voce che poteva sentire provenire da dietro una macchia di cespugli da un vialetto adiacente era quella di James. Si bloccò di colpo, sorpreso, e stava per andare in quella direzione quando comprese finalmente le parole che venivano dette.

"Niente guardia del corpo stasera, Kirk?"  
"Perché non ti fai un giro, Finnegan?"  
Ma l'altro cadetto rise, senza accennare ad allontanarsi.  
"Era da un po' che aspettavo di vederti senza quel vulcaniano attorno. Dì, come hai fatto a convincerlo a starti appresso? Non possono essere state le tue doti sociali visto che a malapena sopporti gli altri umani e rifiuti di partecipare alle feste."  
"Scusa se preferisco studiare piuttosto che buttar via le mie serate con voi." Rispose James con una quantità di sarcasmo nella voce che fu chiara persino a Spock. "Noioso, noioso, sei sempre noioso. Continuo a chiedermi cosa ci veda in te. Anche se magari tra topi di biblioteca vi capite. O cosa hai fatto, sei andato a piagnucolare da lui dicendo "professore, Finnegan mi ha colpito! Mi ha fatto la bua-"  
Spock non aspettò di sentire altro, senza sopportare più il tono piagnucoloso che il giovane aveva adottato per riportare le parole che pensava James avrebbe dovuto riportargli per guadagnarsi la sua compagnia. In un fulmine fu sull'altro sentiero e addosso al cadetto sconosciuto. Notò a malapena il salto indietro che quello fece, sorpreso, e Spock ebbe l'ennesima conferma che quello era il motivo per cui James aveva avuto tutte quelle ferite, anche se per qualche strana forma di cameratismo o omertà aveva voluto tacere.  
Ma Spock non gli avrebbe permesso di passarla liscia.  
"Prof-"  
Spock afferrò lo studente per un polso e lo torse, guardandolo con sdegno mentre il ragazzo si piegava con un ginocchio a terra ed un ululato di dolore.  
"Dunque siete voi ad avere ferito ripetutamente il cadetto Kirk. La vostra offesa non è passata inosservata. Il bullismo non è tollerato in questa accademia." Lo informò gelido.  
James lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, sorpreso dalla sua improvvisa comparsa, e provò ad avvicinarsi poggiando una mano sul braccio di Spock, preoccupato che volesse staccare un braccio a Finnegan o qualcosa di simile.  
"Spock-"  
Spock si voltò a guardarlo a labbra strette, cercando di non suonare altrettanto gelido con lui nonostante la sua furia prevalesse in quel momento sulla sua preoccupazione per lui.  
"Avresti dovuto denunciarlo molto tempo fa, James. Ma ho personalmente informato Pike di tutte le volte che ti ho visto riportare ferite e, nonostante per qualche motivo tu abbia voluto coprire il coinvolgimento di questo individuo-" Si interruppe per un momento per lanciare uno sguardo carico di disgusto al giovane che ancora piagnucolava per il dolore sotto la sua presa. "Ora verrà portato davanti al consiglio disciplinare e probabilmente espulso da questa scuola."  
"Cosa- di quali ferite parli?" Chiese James suonando in qualche modo genuinamente perplesso.  
Spock prese un respiro profondo e senza alcuna inflessione nella voce snocciolò con tutta calma la lunga lista di ferite che aveva annotato nel tempo in cui aveva tenuto sotto controllo James. Che per qualche motivo passò dal guardarlo perplesso al sorpreso, allo sconvolto, fino a che iniziò a ridere illogicamente.  
"Non capisco come tu possa trovare tutto ciò ilare. È una terribile lista di ferite il cui colpevole sarebbe dovuto-"  
Finnegan lo interruppe con un grido. "Non ho fatto tutto quello, orecchie a punta!"  
James sbuffò. "Non è la mela più matura sull'albero." Convenne mettendo le mani sui fianchi. "Ma non è nemmeno stato lui a fare tutto ciò che hai menzionato. Cioè, l'occhio nero all'inizio della lista sì. E la volta che zoppicavo era per un suo scherzo idiota. Oh, e la volta che avevo il livido sulla mascella, sì." Ammise.  
Spock strinse le labbra, istintivamente stringendo anche la presa attorno al polso dell'altro cadetto, e Finnegan perse ogni pudore e iniziò a piangere.  
"Smetti di cercare di aiutarmi, Jim! Non mi sei d'aiuto!" Protestò con forza.  
James roteò gli occhi, ma tornò a toccare delicatamente il braccio dell'istruttore, sperando volesse lasciar andare l'altro. "È un idiota, hai ragione su questo, e si meriterebbe una sgridata coi fiocchi, magari anche una sospensione. Ma non ha fatto tutto il resto."  
"Allora vorrai farmi i nomi dei responsabili per tutte le altre ferite che ti ho visto riportare."  
"Eh, quello ero io temo." Ammise James assumendo un'aria particolarmente imbarazzata. Si schiarì la voce quando Spock si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio incredulo.  
"Ricordi la volta del sangue dal naso? Ero inciampato perché leggevo dal padd mentre camminavo e mi ero sbattuto. Sono abbastanza sicuro che la maggior parte dei bernoccoli che ho alla mattina siano lì perché tendo a rotolare dentro il letto e nel mio dormitorio il mio letto è adiacente al muro. La bruciatura sulla mia mano la settimana scorsa? Ho infilato la mano sotto l'acqua bollente. Quella della settimana prima? Ho afferrato senza presine la pentola sul fuoco. Bones mi ha urlato contro per giorni e ha comprato tre presine nuove nella speranza che mi ricordi di usarne almeno una." Sospirò a fondo, indicando Finnegan con la mano libera. "È un bullo snob, ma non mi ha fatto tutto ciò che pensi tu. Sono solo io ad essere un disastro umano." Ammise con un sorriso auto denigratorio.  
Spock restò a guardarlo in silenzio per qualche momento, cercando di giudicare se stesse dicendo la verità o meno. Ma in qualche modo tutto ciò aveva più senso di James intento a proteggere un essere infimo come il cadetto che ancora piagnucolava chiedendo perdono.  
Osservò lo studente in questione per qualche momento prima di riportare lo sguardo ancora una volta su James.  
"Ma ti ha colpito?"  
"Quello sì. Ma solo due o tre volte. Nell'ultimo mese dico. Poi ha smesso quando tu hai iniziato a passare tempo con me." Ridacchiò piano.  
Spock tacque, perché perlomeno ora sapeva che il suo interesse era stato positivo per il ragazzo, anche se non gli piaceva che Finnegan lo avesse colpito così spesso nell'ultimo mese e sicuramente anche di più in passato.  
"Verrà espulso." Confermò, ormai certo del fatto che avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere perché quello fosse il fato del cadetto.  
"Qualsiasi cosa, ma lasciami andare..." Piagnucolò Finnegan, e Spock finalmente lo lasciò andare, osservandolo massaggiarsi il polso prima di recuperare il proprio padd dalla tasca per avvertire la sicurezza del campus e Pike delle proprie scoperte.

"È stata una fortuna che tu passassi di qua." Commentò James una decina di minuti dopo mentre lui e Spock osservavano mentre Finnegan veniva condotto verso il dormitorio con un'udienza col consiglio fissata per la mattina dopo.  
Spock tacque, le mani strette dietro la schiena, e dopo un respiro profondo decise di dire finalmente la verità al ragazzo.  
"Devo chiederti scusa, James. Non sono stato completamente sincero con te. I vulcaniani non mentono, ma ho trovato opportuno trattenermi dal dire la completa verità di tanto in tanto." Ammise voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi, conscio della possibilità di perdere la sua fiducia e amicizia, ma sapeva anche che il giovane non si meritava altro che la verità. "Ho notato un mese fa le ferite che riportavi di giorno in giorno e ho deciso che fosse opportuno che qualcuno si assicurasse che la fonte di tale male venisse fermata e assicurata alle autorità. Essendo io un tuo insegnante ho considerato opportuno agire in prima persona, parlandone con Pike e convenendo con lui che fosse una mossa saggia tenerti sotto controllo." Ammise.  
James lo guardò sorpreso, ma lentamente iniziò a rabbuiarsi.  
"Sei diventato mio amico perché volevi sapere se qualcuno mi picchiava?"  
"Volevo solo incrociarti saltuariamente per prendere nota di eventuali cambiamenti nelle tue condizioni, l'amicizia con te è stata inaspettata e non pianificata. Inizialmente ho pensato che potesse essere un buon modo per scoprire chi fosse a farti del male, ma poi-" Si fermò per un attimo, esitando ad esprimere quanto aveva scoperto quella sera stessa.  
"Poi?" Lo incalzò James, il mento alto e probabilmente preparandosi a sentire Spock dire esattamente ciò che aveva deciso di dirgli prima di lasciare l'alloggio quella sera.  
Ma improvvisamente Spock non era sicuro che fosse la scelta migliore.  
"Poi ho scoperto quanto affini noi fossimo e ho cominciato a gradire la tua compagnia e sperare di passare più tempo condividendo attività con te per la tua compagnia fine a se stessa piuttosto che per monitorare il tuo stato di salute." Ammise.  
James sembrò rilassarsi appena a quello, osservandolo attentamente. "Eri preoccupato per me e hai finito per affezionarti?"  
"I vulcaniani non provano-" Si interruppe a notare il modo in cui James lo guardava ora con un sopracciglio alzato. "Non posso escluderlo." Ammise, facendo spuntare un sorriso divertito sul volto del ragazzo.  
"Dovremo rifare da capo molti dei discorsi che abbiamo già fatto."  
"Non ne vedo il motivo." Obiettò Spock aggrottando la fronte, non molto sicuro se dicesse sul serio o se fosse un idioma.  
Ma James rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "È solo per dire. Ma spero che ora non sparirai nel nulla visto che la tua missione è compiuta."  
"Al contrario." Sospirò Spock, raddrizzando meglio la schiena e portando ancora una volta le proprie mani dietro la schiena. "Dopo la tua esaustiva spiegazione di come tu ti sia fatto da male con una frequenza disarmante nel corso dell'ultimo mese - il che mi lascia supporre che altrettanto sia occorso anche in precedenza - penso che sia mio preciso dovere continuare a restare al tuo fianco per assicurarmi che tu non ti metta più in pericolo di quanto tu già non faccia." Annuì secco, anche se non riuscì a reprimere l'ombra di un sorriso quando James rise accettando la sua decisione senza riserve.


End file.
